Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information. A speaker is an acoustic transducer which is commonly provided with a device as an audio output device. Within the housing of an electronic device, especially in a portable device, there may be constraints as to operating characteristics of the speaker.